The Walking Dead: Welcome To The Tombs (How It Should Have Ended)
by ZombieDinosaur
Summary: Really no spoilers here. Nothing actually happened in this version...at least not in this form. This is a three part fic series and this will just give you another taste of my upcoming Season 4 (based off of the final episode of Season 3). Enjoy! It's an all out war and there's no telling who will fall in the end.


**My Season 3 Finale: Welcome To The Tombs**

**As a comic book fan, I felt betrayed by the season 3 finale. So, if you're a writer and you don't like what was given to you…what do you do? You rewrite it! Obviously this will never be…but I do run a RP forum and there might just be an Alternate Season 4 in the near future. So, without further ado, I give you…my season 3. Rated the same as the show, TV-MA. For extreme violence, disturbing images, and mild profanity. Some things are similar but a lot was changed. But just in case, All Rights Reserved.**

Darkness closed in around him. He blinked once before a fist hit his jaw. The strong man lifted him up off the ground. His features looked twisted and contorted. His nose was broken and the strong man knew it. Blood poured down this man's face.

"I expected so much of you," the strong man stated. The other man wiped his mouth as he breathed heavily. The strong man continued. "You of everyone here, Milton. But then you went and stabbed me in the back-"

"Philip-" The strong man punched him in the mouth, sending at least three teeth flying.

"You were going to help me run this place. After Merle left…I thought of you as my second in command. Now look at you…you are at my mercy. But there is no mercy for traitors here. You told her everything about me. You poisoned her mind. Who else did you poison? Hmm? Martinez? Shupert? Karen? The new group? Or maybe the prison group? I think you and her wanted to leave. You and her were going to leave to help them, weren't you?"

"No…I swear-"

"Liar!" Philip yelled as his fist hit Milton's jaw once more. Philip looked down at the broken man. Milton looked up at him.

"What would Penny think if she saw you now? What would Sarah think?" Milton said. "As much as you were an excellent father…you were a terrible husband." Philip punches him again. Milton falls to the ground. He stumbled and slowly rose, struggling to find his balance. Philip was furious. "You can't keep counting every mistake you make Phillip. She came over to our house that day, Philip. She told me she was going to leave you…She had enough…I wondered why…I know now," said Milton. Philip looks down at Milton. The words bounce in Philip's head. He turned and began to walk around the room. "It makes you wonder, Philip, why she died that day. Maybe it wasn't an accident after all."

Philip raced back, pulling his long knife from his side and jabbed it into Milton's throat. He continued stabbing Milton until the man was dead. He looked over his kill, breathing heavily. He sheathed his knife and walked out of the room. A pool of blood seeping under the door.

…

The door opened as Andrea looked up. He stood there. Blood on his shirt, breathing heavily, black eye patch, and his vest and greyish teal dress shirt. He smiled as he entered the room. Andrea cried. She heard everything next door.

"Philip, please…just stop," said Andrea. The Governor, as Philip was called, looked at her. He began moving towards her, pulling his long knife out.

"In this life…you kill and then die…or you die and then kill."

OPENING CREDITS

The sun rose on the prison. The air was dead. The land was dead. And the people inside…their spirits were dead. They are certain that by the end of the day…they will all be dead.

Rick walks along the cat walk that connects Cell Block C to Cell Block B. His dark brown hair like a mop on his head and his short greying beard full of dirt, grime, and memories. He held his automatic rifle close. He looked up and saw himself and his pregnant wife. A distant memory. To Rick it felt like years.

He looked at the memory. He wanted to tell the man to touch her. At least do that. But he knew that what happened cannot be undone. He turned and walked back.

…

Carl Grimes grabbed his things and began packing the small bag. He shoved clothes and shoes and all the supplies he could. He then came across his father's old police badge. KING COUNTY SHERIFF, the badge said. Carl put it in the bag. Along with the picture of his mother, father, and himself he got from the bar not too long ago. For Judith. He sighed and slung the bag onto his back.

…

Glenn and Maggie began putting their clothes into their pack as well. Glenn stopped her. He smiled.

"I want us to have a wedding ceremony," he told her. Maggie looked at him.

"A wedding ceremony?" Maggie said. She was bewildered by this statement. Did he forget that they were living in an apocalypse.

"Nothing fancy…I just want your dad to read from the Bible and we exchange vows. I mean…we can do that, can't we?" Glenn asked.

Maggie smiled.

…

The cafeteria is dark and empty. Hershel Greene stands beside Beth and Carol, who has Judith in her arms. He smiles.

"Heavenly father, we give you thanks that we've lived this long. Through sickness and through defeat, we feel your hand on us. We pray that whatever the outcome is today…that you welcome our fallen brothers and sisters into your kingdom and forgive them. In your name we pray….Amen," Hershel finished. Carol smiles at Hershel. His smile is warming her spirit.

Beth took Judith from Carol and the two ran along. Carol looked down.

"Ed never let me pray. We only went to church on Easter and Christmas for Sophia's sake. It's nice to finally be free…but I still fear for everyone. I can't get it out of my head. We've lost so many already. And losing more people would be devastating," said Carol. "And you welcome death."

Hershel looked down at the black book in his hands.

"And the Lord said, 'I tell you true. I am the way, the truth, and the life. That whoever should believe in me shall not perish…but have life everlasting.' There's another life away from this one. And someday we will be there," said Hershel.

Carol smiled again.

"I wish I could tell you that I welcome death. But I'm just as afraid as everyone else," said Hershel. "If we die, we die. If we live, we live. But if we live, we must carry on with whatever time we have left."

The two embraced.

…

Rick looks out past the fence and sees Daryl slowly walking towards the prison. He looks grim and has a sullen face. Rick knows what that means. He wished he had something positive to remember Merle by. But what is there? Merle was an asshole. He wasn't part of their family. And he never will be. But for Daryl, he would respect Merle's memory.

The door to Cell Block C opens behind him. Rick turned and saw Michonne standing there. He looked down at the ground.

"I know why you did it," Michonne said. Rick looked up at her.

"I was stupid," said Rick. Michonne shook her head.

"No, you were going to do whatever it took to save your people. I was the odd one out. But…that's not what I was talking about…I'm talking about that first day I was at the gate. With the formula. I know why you let me in," said Michonne.

"Why's that?" Rick asked.

"Because you saw something in me. Something that made you open that gate. For that…I never thanked you," said Michonne. Rick smiled at her.

"It was actually Carl's call. He said you were one of us," said Rick. Michonne smiled. Dressed in her fabric cloak and white sweater vest, she had her over packed bag on her bag. She turned to walk away.

…

The trunk of the lime green Hyundai rose as Carl threw his bag in the car. Michonne placed her bag in the car. Carl noticed the cat sculpture sticking out of the pack. He smiled and she smiled back. Glenn and Maggie begin loading their automatic weapons. Hershel, supported by his crutches , hopped out to join the group. Rick also joined them. They all looked at him. He was about to speak when he saw a shape move by the tree line close to the prison.

Rick had often kept his gaze there these past few weeks. With The Governor, the visions of his wife, and many visitors coming and going; he felt a custom to looking out before doing anything else. This time he was greeted by a welcomed sight. Daryl Dixon, crossbow over his shoulder, was driving down to the prison on the motorcycle that brought back so many memories of his past. Most of them of his recently deceased brother, Merle.

Rick pointed to Daryl coming down the dirt prison road. Glenn and Maggie rushed to the only remaining gate and opened quickly before the dead creatures could rush in. Daryl drove through the now open door. Glenn and Maggie closed the door behind him.

…

The strong man stood before the silent crowd. He was standing on top of a tank. It wasn't a big tank, but it would do damage. If only he knew someone who could fire it. It didn't matter. It was mostly for show.

"We have a war before us. Do not let them fool you! These people are dangerous. We have two people with us who will tell you how dangerous they are," said The Governor. He pointed to a hefty African American male and his sister, who stood next to him.

"They are not friendly. They chased us out with guns," said the woman.

"It…wasn't quite like that. The people were ok…it was the leader that was bad," said the man. "We should-"

"Thank you, Tyreese and Sasha for your knowledge," said Philip, cutting them off. The Governor pulled his coat up closer to him. "They killed eight men the other day. They poisoned Merle and Andrea. They might've poisoned Milton too. We need to give it everything we got and get rid of them once and for all. Or else they will destroy everything we worked so hard to achieve! Spare no lives! Kill them all!"

"Wait!" Sasha yelled. The Governor turned to her.

"Yes?" Philip questioned.

"They have women and children there. An infant as well!" she yelled. A strong Hispanic man looked at her.

"Shut up," the Hispanic man said to the woman.

"Martinez, back off," The Governor said, reeling back his dog. He smiled down to Tyreese and Sasha. "Friends, you do realize if they aren't dealt with…it would only be a matter of time before they kill us."

"We will protect the walls. But we won't watch you gun down children," said Tyreese boldly. The Governor hopped down from the tank. Martinez handed him the long range bolt action rifle. He took it in his hands. For a moment, it seemed he was going to use it on them. But he handed Tyreese the butt of the weapon.

"Thank you," he said. With that, he climbed into the tank. The rest of the people did the same. A woman with dark brown hair stood there thinking about what she just heard.

"Open the gates!" The Governor yelled. The doors opened and the trucks began to pile out. The honking brought Karen back as Martinez began shouting at her to get into the truck. She clutched the assault weapon and jumped in the truck.

**And this will be our first commercial break! **

**I think I want to make this last a little while. There will be two more parts of this epic finale. The finale that should've been. Be sure to be on the lookout for my other Walking Dead fics; The Walking Dead: Season 4 and The Walking Dead: Long Road Ahead. Also, a personal gift from the RP forum, a fic based of the AU story we are creating there. So much coming your way! There's no reason to be sad TWD is over until October, you have these wonderful stories coming your way! Part 2 of this finale will be coming your way tomorrow! Also, check out my other stories!**


End file.
